parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oops
Plot Ashley Olsen is boinging on her pogo stick. She shows off her boinging to Mr. Nitch, who claps for her. Then Cindy Brady comes by and asks Ashley if she wants to go roller-skating, and Nick asks if she wants to ride bikes, but Ashley would rather boing on her pogo stick. Ashley enjoys boinging so much that she begins to sing, "Boinging Is For Me". As Ashley does her big boing, she flips through the air and crashes. Mr. Nitch and Nick check to see if Ashley's okay. Ashley says she's fine, but is also shocked that she fell off her pogo stick since it never happened to her before. When Mr. Nitch hands Ashley her pogo stick, she imagines what would happen when she started boinging again and decides not to go on. Mr. Nitch gives her the expression, “When you fall off the horse, you've got to get right back on," and tells him if she needs his help, he'll be at the Classroom. Ashley worries that she can never get back on her pogo stick. Just then, a horse arrives after hearing that someone needed to get back on a horse. Ashley is picked up on to the horse's back, but explains that she fell off her pogo stick, not a horse. The horse then proceeds to boing up and down and assures Ashley that if she can boing on a horse, she can boing on her pogo stick. The horse then trots away to help someone who's fallen off their tricycle. Ashley attempts to try Again, but after she imagines herself falling off a second time, she still doesn't want to do it. Nick understands how Ashley feels and tells her about when he tripped over a chicken while roller-skating the day before. He remembered what his Mom told him, "When you fall off your roller skates, you have to get right back on." However, Ashley disagrees, arguing that she fell off her pogo stick for no reason while Nick fell over a chicken. Nick says that everyone falls sometimes and reminds Ashley of the nursery rhyme, "Humpty Dumpty." Humpty Dumpty arrives after hearing his name and gladly helps out with Ashley's problem. As Humpty sits on the wall near the School, Ashley explains her fear of falling down. Humpty says falling's no big deal, adding that he falls down all the time whenever someone mentions his nursery rhyme. Ashley tries to understand and as he recites the nursery rhyme, Humpty falls off and cracks. All the king's horses and all the king's men have to pick up his remains. One of the king’s horses mentions, "When you fall off a wall, you've got to get right back on." Ashley doesn't feel any better and thinks she should give up boinging. Just then, Her Parents tell Ashley to Reprise "Boinging is for Me", she does and Mr. Nitch and Nick congratulate her. Cast * Mr. Nitch- Himself * Kenny the Fox- Tod * Bones- Jack (Nightmare before Christmas) * Dylan's Mom- Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Silas' Mom- Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Silas' Dad- Fred Flinstone (The Flintstones) * Ella- Cindy (The Brady Bunch) * Judd- Stewie (Family Guy) * Lola- DJ (Full House) * Dylan- Nick (ZOOM) * Silas- Ashley Olsen * Noah- Elliot (E.T.) * Coraline- Kimmy (Full House) Trivia * Nick directed this Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes